Aaron Young
Summary Story Aaron Young was a socially awkward highshooler, his inability to normally interact with anyone turned him into a loner who did nothing but stay in his room when he left school, this caused him to be kind of pale. Overtime, he noticed his hair was growing darker and darker, but he didn't know what was causing it. On a normal day, he was sitting in his school's cafeteria alone. Something suddenly busted through the wall, a purple colored creature, it started to rush at Aaron, as if it were seeking him out specifically. In a panic, Aaron threw a punch, finding that it pushed the monster back. Not knowing where this strength was coming from, he was confused, but for some reason, he didn't feel the fear he would in any other dangerous situation. He fought the creature, and dominated the fight. Afterwards, the creature disintegrated. The next day, another creature attacked him, this one was orange, and quickly overpowered him. Right before it could finish Aaron off, a woman was able to restrain the monster and save him. She asked him to come with her. She took him to Rowe Tower, a building owned by billionaire Edward Rowe. When brought to him, Aaron was informed of what the Spectros were. Long ago, ancient lords called the Spectros, each represented an element of the world, with the job of maintaining the harmony of the land. The Black Spectros betrayed the others and sought to rule over humanity with his power. After killing the rest, he was narrowly stopped by the Brown Spectros of time. With all others dead, and the Brown Spectros lying mortally wounded, he performed a sacred ritual to allow their powers to pass on to future generations and maintain what they couldn't. The signs of a person being a Spectros was their hair changing to the specific color, and Aaron fit the bill. After being given a guardian named Cynthia Walker to protect him while he learned to fight, Aaron would end up living at the tower with five other Spectros, training to use their powers, and stop the group lead by an ex-Rowe Tower employee, Pierce McCormick, consisting of the six rogue Spectros set on creating monsters out of Spectros DNA and ruling the world. Personality Aaron is not the most socially competent of people. He was never really able to connect with people because of how shy he is and how much he doubts himself. Although socially awkward, he has the best of intentions and really cares about people, this is shown by how he was finally able to forge lasting bonds with the other Spectros, and his guardian assigned to him. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A |''' 7-C''' Name: Aaron Young Nickname: The Blackened Origin: OC (Color Wars) Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: '''Human, Spectros '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Speed and Strength, Death Manipulation, Death Embodiment. '''Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level '(Physical hits can destroy this amount of area) | '''Large Town Level '(Physical hits can destroy this amount of area.) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''(Dodged the Yellow Spectros July Rondo's lightning.) | '''Likely Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Likely Class 50 | Likely Class 100 Striking Strength: Low Class TJ '(Punched Leon Ikeda through several buildings.) | '''High Class TJ '(Shook the town in Reaper Mode by colliding hits with Amber Stone in God Mode.) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Took hits from Leon Ikeda, someone who could effortlessly destroy large buildings) | 'Large Town Level '(In Reaper Mode, took hits from Amber Stone, while she was in God Mode) '''Stamina: 1 Day (Was stated to have enough death energy to last for 24 hours) | Likely Higher '''(Grim Reaper Mode) '''Range: Close Range Standard Equipment: ' Scythe: A scythe made of death energy that can easily siphon out the life of any normal person it hits. (Only in Reaper Mode) Cloak: A tattered cloak and hood made of death energy, it can allow him to fly. (Only in Reaper Mode) '''Intelligence: Gifted In Combat '(Had to find ways to use his power in combat.) '''Weaknesses: All of his Final Destination abilities are connected to his amount of death energy and stamina, if he runs out, he's defenseless. Unlike most Spectros, his elemental phasing doesn't give him an intangibility quality. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Final Destination: The Black Spectros power. It allows him to manipulate and even become death. Death Phase: Aaron has the ability to become death and phase in and out of that state, turning the phasing part into nothing but bones with a black colored energy around it. It can increase the power of his physical hits, if he were to do something like phase his arm, then punch. This also allows him to bypass elemental intangibility when phasing. Death Energy: An energy connected to his stamina and Final Destination attacks. Black Plague: He has the unique ability to convert life energy into death energy, increasing his stamina and powers. Taking life energy will cause the organic matter he has taken it from to rot. Regeneration: He can regenerate from a single cell. Grim Reaper Mode: By absorbing an immense amount of life energy, he can achieve a form in which his whole body embodies death and gains a stat boost, along with a manifested scythe and cloak, he looks similar to the Grim Reaper. However, he was only ever able to manifest this form against Amber Stone, someone who regularly uses large amounts of life energy. Ultimate Final Destination: Every Spectros has an ultimate ability that is also named after their main power. Aaron's ultimate, Final Destination, allows him to whisper in a foes ear, and induce them to die, however, it is incredibly difficult to use, and not only requires a command of death, like a heart attack, but also requires his to whisper "Final Destination" into the foes ear before whispering the rest, leaving him open for attack. Feats * Defeated the Brown Spectros, Leon Ikeda, who could manipulate time. * Regenerated from being blown up into many pieces. * Dodged the Yellow Spectros July Rondo's lightning. * Survived a fall off a skyscraper. * Was able to absorb life energy from a plant. * Beat the White Spectros Amber Stone in God Mode, while in Reaper Mode. * Caught up to and stopped a missile, while in Reaper Mode. * Has either fought, or trained with all twelve Spectros, this includes manipulators of metal, water. fire, luck, plants, time, energy, gravity, electricity, wind, and life. Other Notable Victories: Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Aang's profile Notable Losses: Galen Avel (The Mirage Raiders)Galen's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Character Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category: Magic Category: Human Category:Appeared on OC Fights